


Pebble’s Journey

by Warriortheninja



Series: The Isle [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), The Isle (Video Game)
Genre: Because I can, Character Death, Fluff, Groupies, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriortheninja/pseuds/Warriortheninja
Summary: Isla Spiro has confused the human mind for centuries. Sailors have landed on its shores only to be snapped away by large beasts that shake the earth and flying lizards.The fauna live in a kill and be killed world yet miraculously an unlike group of indos take a dryo in as if it was their own.
Series: The Isle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197824





	Pebble’s Journey

**Dinos ******

******Dryos ******** **

**********Pebble- _A young small female dryo that is pale orange with a greyish black back that have stripes going to the stomach ___**** ** ** **

**********___Potter- _A young small male dryo that has a cream color body with black stripes along the back. He also has black socks.__ _ _ ** ** ** ** **

**********_____Blood- _A bulky female dryo that is dark orange with a black mask around the eyes that goes down the back.__ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** **

**********_______ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** **

**********_______Wynter- _A light grey female dryo. She has a dark grey tail and socks.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** **

**********_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** **

**********_________Grass- _A small male dryo that is cream color with a brown green back.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** **

**********___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** **

**********___________Kimi- _A white female dryo with think stripes of green going down her shoulders to lower back.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** **

**********_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** **

**********_____________Fox- _A rusty red young female with black along the back and white underbelly and socks.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** **

**********_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** **

**********_______________Typ- _A black male dryo with a forest green back. There are dark blues on the head, shoulders, and tail.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** **

**********_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** **

**********_________________Ender- _A black male dryo with a light gray back. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** **

**********___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** **

**********___________________Comet- _A cream color male dryo with a gray back,arms, and legs. There are bunch of scars on him after a run in with a juvenile utahraptor.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** **

**********_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** **

**********_____________________Will- _A dark green male dryo with black stripes.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** **

**********_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** **

**********_______________________Shark- _A white dryo with gray cinnamon swirl patterns.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** **

**********_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** **

**********_________________________Saikyn- _A female dryo that is white with red stripes.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** **

**********___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** **

**********___________________________Ad- _A black male dryo with a yellow back.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** **

**********_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** **

**********_____________________________**Indos** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** **

**********_____________________________****Burden- _A large male indo with pure black scales and yellow stripes going down the middle_** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** **

**********_____________________________****__Demic- _A small male indo with black scales and a vivid purple stripes down the side. He has lots of scars on his hide from fights. (Changes his gender one time so he could reproduce since there was a lacking in female indo in the area)__ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** **

**********_____________________________****____Dark- _A large female indo with black scales and vivid purple stripes. Has a hobble in her step.__ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** **

**********_____________________________****______Energy- _A small male indo with black scales and a yellow greenish stripe down the sides. He also has green eyes.__ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** **

**********_____________________________****________Light- _A small female indo with jet black scales and a vivid yellow gold stripe down the sides. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** **

**********_____________________________****__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** **

**********_____________________________****__________Tall- Fauna- _A female shantungosaurus that has smokey greyish scales with darker shades running down the back. As hints of red near the eyes and nostrils. _Stone- _A female tyrannosaurus that is majorly white with a dark grey back and a stripe of black on the shoulders. Nutmeg- _A female tyrannosaurus that is brown with a lighter layer on the shoulders and muzzle. ________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** **


End file.
